memory_alphafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
星际迷航：原初系列
: – |Eps=79（三季）， 1个未播出集 |Timespan=2265–2269 |Ship=USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) at galactic barrier.jpg |ShipCap= |Cast=Star Trek TOS cast.jpg |CastCap=五年任务中的船员们 |Logo2=TOS Season 3 Head.jpg |Logo2Cap=第三季中的蓝色logo }}Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. :（宇宙，最后的边疆。这是星舰进取号的旅程。它的五年任务：是探索陌生的新世界，是寻找新的生命与文明，是勇敢地驶向前人未至的领域） ::——詹姆斯·柯克上校 《'星际迷航：原初系列'》（'Star Trek:The Original Series'，正式名称只有“'星际迷航'”，即"Star Trek"）是《星际迷航》系列作品的第一部电视剧。公映的第一集 在NBC上播出。这部电视剧由吉恩·罗登贝瑞创作，他起初的创意是要做一部“星际间的《篷车队》（ ）”。《星际迷航》的故事被设定在23世纪的星舰“进取号”上。《星际迷航》后来被称作“原初系列”，或者简称为TOS；它因此得以与后来几部电视剧区开来。这个电视剧的后三季在 年被砍掉了。当这个系列在电视上播映的时候，它的关注度很低；但当它被叫停并卖给辛迪加之后，它却突然流行了起来——这或许是因为它的主题所展现的乌托邦式社会和种族平等。 十年之后， 重新召集了原来的剧组，翻新了进取号，并登上了大银幕。这班人马后来一共在六部电影中出演，最后一部是1991年的 。这段时间里也同时也有一部电视剧《星际迷航：下一代》，这是在吉恩去世前的最后时光拍摄的。该剧集中人物的故事在2009年的一部同名电影中被再度重新演绎。 * （作曲：Alexander Courage） * （作曲：Alexander Courage） 主要演员 主演 *William Shatner饰柯克 其他主演 *Leonard Nimoy饰斯波克 *还有 DeForest Kelley饰麦考伊医生 （ - ； - 是共同出演） 此外，下面这些演员在片尾字幕中列入“共同出演”： *James Doohan饰斯科特 *Nichelle Nichols饰乌乎拉 *George Takei饰苏鲁 *Walter Koenig饰契科夫 （ - ） *Majel Barrett饰查佩尔 *Grace Lee Whitney饰珍妮丝·兰德 （ ） 剧组 *Gene Roddenberry：创作者、编剧、制片、执行制片 *Gene L. Coon：编剧、制片 *John Meredyth Lucas：编剧、制片、导演 *Fred Freiberger：制片 *Robert Justman：副制片、联合制片、第一副导演（两个试播集） *Steven W. Carabatsos：编剧、剧情顾问 *D.C. Fontana：编剧、剧本顾问 *Arthur H. Singer：剧情顾问 *John D.F. Black：联合制片、编剧、剧情编辑 *Byron Haskin：副制片（第一试播集） *William E. Snyder：摄影总监（第一试播集） *Ernest Haller：摄影总监（第二试播集） *Jerry Finnerman：摄影总监（61集，1966年到1968年） *Keith Smith：摄影总监（1集，1967年） *Al Francis：摄影总监（16集，1968年到1969年），摄像（61集，1966年到1968年） *Walter "Matt" Jefferies：制作设计师，艺术总监 *James Rugg：特效主管 *Rolland M. Brooks：艺术总监（34集，1965年到1967年） *Fred B. Phillips：化妆 *Robert Dawn：化妆（第二试播集） *William Ware Theiss：服装设计 *Gregg Peters：第一副导演，Unit Production Manager，副制片 *Claude Binyon, Jr.：副导演（第三季） 剧集列表 *原初系列各集播出日期 *原初系列各集重制播出日期 第一试播集 第一季 原初系列第一季，29集： 第二季 原初系列第二季，26集： 第三季 原初系列第三季，24集： 幕后 早期创作 《星际迷航》系列作品是Gene Roddenberry创立的。他对科幻小说的兴趣最早始于19世纪40年代他与《Astounding Stories》杂志接触的时候。Roddenberry发表的第一部科幻作品是《The Secret Weapon of 117》，这部作品在1956年于Chevron Theatre演出。 年时，Roddenberry在制作他的第一部电视剧''《The Lieutenant》''；这部作品在米高梅（MGM）播出。 在1963年，MGM认为忠于现实的电视节目不再那么流行了，并且认为应该拍摄更多的动作片（这个想法被历史证明是完全正确的，并且导致了例如''《The Man from U.N.C.L.E》等电视节目的出现''）。而吉恩从 就已经开始构思《星际迷航》的拍摄了。当他向MGM透露这一计划时，MGM表示期待看到他的作品。在''《The Lieutenant》''拍摄结束后，吉恩被安排拍摄《星际迷航》。然而制片方对此并不感兴趣，因此这个计划很快就咕了。 吉恩尝试售卖他对《星际迷航》的宣传信息，但根本就没人买。但在 ，Desilu——一家比MGM小得多的公司表示很想收购一部电视系列，吉恩抓住了这次机遇，并在 达成了为期三年的合作协议。 购买到剧本后，Desilu开始了同CBS的接触，希望能够将《星际迷航》搬上电视荧幕，但CBS最终选择了另一部同题材电视剧——《迷失太空》（Lost in Space）。但在 ，CBS表示愿意给吉恩一个机会来写三部剧本，他们将选择其中的一部播出。 ，剧本《囚笼》（The Cage）被CBS选中。吉恩立刻招募了一群人来帮他完善剧本，其中包括科学顾问Harvey P. Lynn、艺术总监Pato Guzman和设计助理Matt Jefferies。两个月后，《囚笼》的最终稿被上交给了NBC。 The first pilot 在10月上旬，《囚笼》开拍的准备工作开始了。 吉恩改动了剧组的一些成员: 他雇用和他一起拍过''《The Lieutenant》''的Morris Chapnick作为他的助理，而Pato Guzman被Franz Bachelin代替。 Matt Jefferies设计了进取号的外型、内饰和道具。在 之前， 拍摄场地的建筑在Culver 舞台14、15和16布置好了。但吉恩对舞台并不感到满意，因为它们的台阶不平，墙壁也不隔音。不过后来在 ，拍摄的场地搬到了派拉蒙舞台9和10，那里的拍摄条件更好。 招募演员却并不是什么难事。《囚笼》的主角派克舰长（本来依然叫作罗伯特·埃普丽尔，后来把名字改成了“Winter”，最后才改成派克）由Jeffrey Hunter出演，Leonard Nimoy (Spock) had worked with Roddenberry on The Lieutenant. Majel Barrett, also a familiar face from The Lieutenant got the part of the ship's female first officer, Number One. Veteran character actor John Hoyt, who worked on many science fiction and fantasy projects before, was chosen to play the role of Doctor Phillip Boyce. Young Peter Duryea and Laurel Goodwin were hired as José Tyler and Yeoman J.M. Colt respectively. The extras were cast from a diversity of ethnic groups, which was significant because integration was not a usual occurrence in 1960s television, and segregation was still a reality in the United States. To produce the pilot episode, Robert Justman was hired as assistant director; he had worked on shortly before. Makeup artist Fred Phillips was brought in as well, whose first job it was to create Spock's ears. Another veteran from The Outer Limits was producer-director Byron Haskin, who joined as associate producer. On , the first scenes of "The Cage" (or "The Menagerie," as it was briefly known), were shot. Filming was scheduled to be eleven days, however the production went highly overbudget and overschedule, resulting in sixteen shooting days and $164,248 plus expenses. But there were still a lot of visual effects to be made. An eleven-foot filming model of the , designed by Matt Jefferies, was built by Richard Datin, Mel Keys and Vernon Sion in Volmer Jensen's model shop, and was delivered to the Howard Anderson Company on . In , the final version of "The Cage" was delivered at NBC and screened in New York City. NBC officials liked the first pilot. Desilu's Herb Solow says that NBC was surprised by how realistic it looked, and that it was "the most fantastic thing we've ever seen." The reason the pilot was rejected was because it was believed that it would attract only a small audience, and they wanted more action and adventure. They also had problems with the "satanic" Spock and the female first officer (Number One) played by Majel Barrett. However, NBC was convinced that Star Trek could be made into a television series, and that NBC itself had been at fault for choosing the "The Cage" script from the original three stories pitched. Also, after spending $630,000 on "The Cage" (the most expensive TV pilot at the time) they didn't want to have their money wasted. NBC then made the unprecedented move to order a second pilot. The second pilot For the second pilot, NBC requested three story outlines again. These were by Samuel A. Peeples, and by Roddenberry. Although it was the most expensive of the three, NBC chose , as it had the most action and most outer space spectacle. However, the other two premises were also made into episodes of the series later. Filming the second pilot began in , and took nine days to complete. The entire cast of was replaced except Spock. Jeffrey Hunter chose not to reprise his role as Captain Pike, mostly by the advice of his wife, who felt that "science fiction ruins her husband's career". Roddenberry wanted both Lloyd Bridges and Jack Lord for the role of the new captain, however both declined. Finally William Shatner was chosen, who had science fiction experience before, acting in episodes of The Twilight Zone and The Outer Limits. The new captain was named James R. Kirk (later renamed James T. Kirk). For the role of the chief medical officer, Roddenberry chose veteran actor Paul Fix. Canadian actor James Doohan got the role of chief engineer Scott, and young Japanese-American George Takei was featured as ship's physicist Sulu. The latter two reprised their roles in the upcoming series. Other actors considered for being regulars were Lloyd Haynes as communications officer Alden and Andrea Dromm as Yeoman Smith, but neither of them were re-hired after the pilot. Many of the production staff were replaced. Robert Dawn served as head make-up artist, however Fred Phillips returned to the position in the series itself. Academy Award winner cinematographer Ernest Haller came out of semi-retirement to work as the director of photography. Associate producer Byron Haskin was replaced by Robert Justman who now shared double duties as producer and assistant director. The Enterprise model was updated for the second pilot, and many new outer space effects shots were made, which were mostly reused in the series itself. The sets were also updated a bit, most notably the main bridge and the transporter room. Uniforms, props and sets were mostly reused from , however some new props (including the never-seen-again phaser rifle) and a brand new matte painting (planet Delta Vega) were made specially for this episode. was accepted by NBC and the first season of a regular series was ordered for broadcasting in the 1966-67 television season. History was made. The series begins Preparation for the first regular season began in early . All the Enterprise interior sets were updated, as well as the introduction of brand new uniforms. The look of the show became more colorful and more vivid. The Enterprise model was also updated once more. Also, the entire production was moved from Desilu's Culver City studios to the main Gower Street studio's Stage 9 and 10 (Paramount Stage 31 and 32 from 1967 onwards) in Hollywood. Kirk (Shatner) and Spock (Nimoy) were kept as the series stars, with Grace Lee Whitney joining the two as Yeoman Janice Rand (replacing Andrea Dromm (Yeoman Smith)). Whitney worked with Roddenberry a year before on an unsold pilot titled Police Story. Publicity photos, promoting the new series were made at this time, with the three of them, mostly using props left from the two pilots (most notably the aforementioned phaser rifle). Shatner and Nimoy wore their new uniforms on these photographs, while Whitney had to wear an old, pilot version. Scott (Doohan) and Sulu (Takei) were also kept, the latter becoming the ship's helmsman instead of physicist. Two additions made the Enterprise main crew complete: DeForest Kelley was hired to play the new chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy, as Roddenberry had known him from previous projects, including the aforementioned Police Story. Actress Nichelle Nichols got the role of communications officer Uhura, who became a symbol of the racial and gender diversity of the show. Nichols was a last minute addition, weeks before filming began on the first regular episode. Jerry Finnerman became the new director of photography, while Fred Phillips, Matt Jefferies and Rolland M. Brooks returned to their former positions. Writer John D.F. Black was brought in as the second associate producer (next to Justman). While Roddenberry and Black handled the script and story issues, Justman was in charge of the physical aspects of production. Filming of the first regular episode, began on . Finally Star Trek debuted on NBC with a "Sneak Preview" episode at 8:30PM (EST) on . NBC chose (the fifth episode in production order) to air first, mainly because they felt it was more of a "traditional monster story" and featured more action. The first season In several changes were made in the Star Trek production staff. Roddenberry stepped down as line producer and became the executive producer. His replacement was Gene L. Coon, who also regularly contributed to the series as a writer. While Black had also left the series, story editor Steven W. Carabatsos came in, who now shared story duties with Roddenberry and Coon. To handle post-production, Edward K. Milkis was brought in by Justman. Carabatsos had left Star Trek near the end of the season, and was replaced by D.C. Fontana, formerly Roddenberry's secretary and a writer for the series. Background *Gene Roddenberry wrote lyrics for the "Theme from Star Trek" in order to secure a partial writer's credit for the song. These lyrics were never recorded as part of the original theme song, and thus were never aired. *Due to the overall length of the episodes of the original series, several minutes of each episode are usually cut during the show's re-runs, notably on the Sci-Fi Channel. Starting in April 2006, the G4 network began airing the full length episodes in "Uncut Marathons" on Saturdays. G4 stopped airing these full-length versions in November 2006, and has discontinued its run of Star Trek 2.0, which was a trivia-oriented and interactive version of the show for the viewers. For current airings see Where to watch. *''Star Trek'' inadvertently created a in its opening tagline: "To boldly go where no man/one has gone before." This fact was memorably highlighted by Cambridge-educated sci-fi writer and satirist Douglas Adams who wrote in his that, "all dared to brave unknown terrors, to do mighty deeds, to boldly split infinitives that no man had split before, and thus was the Empire forged." The pilot episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, , has Zefram Cochrane delivering that phrase without the split infinitive as "to go boldly." The English rule forbidding split infinitives appeared in the mid-19th century; however, modern reference books do not include this rule, and the "to boldly go" from Star Trek is a prime example of where a split infinitive is perfectly acceptable. *The Original Series has been nominated for and won a number of awards over the years. Some of the awards include: **The series was nominated for thirteen Emmy Awards during its run, but did not win any. **It was nominated eight times for the "Best Dramatic Presentation" Hugo Award, sweeping the nominees in 1968. It won twice, and Roddenberry won a special award in 1968. **The 2003 "Pop Culture Award" in the TV Land Awards. **The 2005 Saturn Award for "Best DVD Retro Television Release." Remastered :See the main article. On , CBS Paramount Television announced that, in celebration of the 40th anniversary of Star Trek, the show would return to broadcast syndication for the first time in sixteen years. The series' 79 episodes were digitally remastered with all new visual effects and music. The refurbished episodes have been converted from the original film to a high-definition format similar to that used on Star Trek: Enterprise. Related topics *TOS performers *TOS recurring characters *Main character crossover appearances *Composers *TOS directors *Undeveloped TOS episodes *Desilu Stage 9 *Desilu Stage 10 Media *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on CED *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on VHS *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on Betamax *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on LaserDisc *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on DVD *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on Blu-ray *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' soundtracks External links * * * *Public Radio Special: The Peace Message in Star Trek * ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria pt:Star Trek: The Original Series ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sv:Star Trek: Originalserien zh-cn:星际旅行：原初系列 sr:Zvjezdane staze: Originalna serija uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал